


Recovering

by dreamersunited (ehryniewi)



Category: Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Community: 50episodes, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamersunited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayate checks in on Sasame as he recovers from nearly sacrificing himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering

**Author's Note:**

> written for 50episodes table 2 prompt 11: cranky

Sasame manages a weak groan as he slowly pushes himself up. He's cranky and sore and it feels like he's slept for near a month as he realizes he is tucked into a bed. A stiff voice says quietly, "You're finally awake. Feeling any better?" 

The knight of sound shakes his head, realizing how ill he feels as his stomach protests the movement, making him feel lightheaded and dizzy, causing him to fall back a bit and catch himself--barely managing it.

"Don't push yourself, Sasame." He feels an arm behind him for support, as a cool hand presses to his forehead before it ruffles his hair. 

"A little late for that." The sound knight retorts, glaring upward toward the deep azure eyes gazing down at him. 

Hayate doesn't seem phased by this at all, though Sasame notices that his eyes are smiling, "Cranky's good."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Recovering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465203) by [dreamersunited (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamersunited)




End file.
